Talk:Why Mommy?
Unkie... Right wing propaganda is not creepy, nor pasta... but you are the owner so... There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 23:37, May 2, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews It's creepy for the right, and that's why it's HTP, yes? Don't like? Feel free to delete! I won't complain. I yoinked it from /x/ last night. ClericofMadness 23:54, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Lol... nah... conservatives scare me... we'll keep it... There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 00:43, May 3, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews Technically, I think it's supposed to scare it's target audience... ClericofMadness 01:13, May 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm an evil, insane, sick, chaotic person, and that made me sick to my stomach. Well done. SethOmega 01:23, May 3, 2011 (UTC) True... but my point still stands There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 01:24, May 3, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews sorry, this sucks, you are basically telling people to NOT ABORT, which i find rather inmmature, because im sure people have reasons to do it.... my opinion? i rather don't have another serial killer in the world. Whoever wrote this is a massive asshole. Creepy, no. Make people feel awful, yes. Fuck you. '---' Really belongs on that parinoid right-wing wiki. And I've never been anywhere that allows abortions after 4 months so fuck logic I guess. Grassrunnerdaugher 18:39, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I cried I f***ing cried. BAAAWWWWWWW!!! DX --'Ryushu the Cat says: Vote for Cthulhu!' 02:20, May 3, 2011 (UTC) SCARIEST "FETUS" EVER D: ClericofMadness Required Viewing http://lazymuffin.deviantart.com/art/Diary-of-an-unborn-child-22661479 Hypnagogia 05:09, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Wait a minute. Isn't it illegal to get an abortion in the third trimester of a pregnancy? DollParts 05:02, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I think that's what was supposed to be creepy. Basically, 'Mommy' got a back-alley operation, and could have died from it. El Noobio 23:47, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Why? Because you're a disgusting, foul smelling, loud, needy, destructive, tiring, tedious, time-consuming, life ruining, and evil little shit and I'd like to stop the problems before they start. That's why. (Anyone read my 'The Most Hideous Legion' story? I spoke from the heart. :D)Sanctuary Lost 08:16, September 18, 2011 (UTC) People get Abortions for good reasons, i know i it sounds sad but it's the truth Nelfen 10:05, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Not creepy. Not pasta. Not good. I seriously don't think that this qualifies as creepypasta. First of all, it's not intended to shock the reader -- you can tell what it's about from the first line. Even the theory that 'mommy had a backalley operation and could have died' doesn't really apply, because, for example, in Canada "Although abortion is defined as termination up to 20 weeks’ gestation, a lack of restrictions on abortion in Canada has made it legal and accessible through all 40 weeks/nine months of pregnancy." (AbortionInCanada.ca). Yes, in many cases abortion is sad, but in others, it's not. This is a piece of Christian propaganda at its finest -- trying to make you feel awful about what you're "doing wrong". I am not opposed to any belief systems, but I am opposed to underhanded tactics to make innocent people feel like garbage. This would be one of them. Sorry that I'm rambling, but this frustrates me to no end. --PoisonGlass 16:37, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Not that it ain't good, it jus' ain't creepy. Th' fact er th' matter is that this is a creepypasta wiki, an' dyin' fetuses who can' speak a' five months (I've don th' research) aren't what makes me shiver in me boots a' night. We need a real consensus- should only creepy be 'llowed? Or perhaps it should jus' be open t'anything that could be creepy in a sense. I s'pose it's creepy t'people who some? Chemiisan 17:27, October 4, 2011 (UTC) I'd always figured what the wiki would want would be creepy, thought provoking (in some cases), startling, and, in general, meant to spook the reader. This story was not written for that purpose. It was written to convince others that abortion is wrong. --Pøi 17:30, October 4, 2011 (UTC) ^ This comment. Summarizes it. This is not creepy pasta. I don't care what people do, it's their life anyway. Volkoronado 17:51, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Not pasta Not pasta at all. The man who was phone. 16:54, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Stupid. This is like saying masturbation gives you hairy palms. Seriously wtf. "As the world shrouds in darkness...so too will your lives be snuffed out!!" 19:46, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Comin' from a (fiscal) conservative... This was written by a whack chop. There is a difference between the two :P This is nothing more than propoganda that passive agressively attacks one's own character. Not right. Not creepy. Fucking bullshit. Mr.Zalgopasta 20:32, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Person who wrote this pasta seems like a bible thumper to me. Credit where credit is due, though, it was kind of sad. Still a propaganda pasta though. Still shitty. "As the world shrouds in darkness...so too will your lives be snuffed out!!" 01:28, January 19, 2012 (UTC) yes this isnt creepy or scary and i dont believe abortion is bad its the mothers choice, but this does get to me little . it made me sad, so my suggestion to the author is if there is a sadpastawiki website out there put this there instead of a creepypastawiki website I don't think this is appropriate. I think this is propoganda. My beliefs on abortion are neither here nor there, but this upsets people who are pro life and people who are pro choice. I think it's offensive to both, because for those who are pro life, it tells them that there is a consciousness there, and for pro choice it tells them to be guilty because in the eyes of the author, this is murder. I don't think this even belongs on a creepypasta website. I object to a site about scary stories being used to show the opinionated ideals of one author. I wish this had never been posted on here, although I will admit that it's well written. There is emotion and it shows the author's feelings very well. But it does not belong on a creepypasta site. It belongs on a blog or a website where this sort of thing is the norm The supreme mother trudy 17:07, July 14, 2012 (UTC)